I'm Nothing Without You
by bluefairyhunter48
Summary: Maka has a bad day, and then is betrayed by someone she trusted. Will Soul be able to help her? Or will Stein help her more? Warning: contains rape, self-harm and abuse in later chapters. You pick if it will be SteinxMaka or SoulxMaka. (Also I don't own Soul Eater just in case I forget to type that before every chapter)
1. Chapter 1: Betrayed

**I'm Nothing Without You**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. I also don't own this part of the lyrics from All That Remains- What If I Was Nothing.**

 **Anyway, this is my first time writing a fanfiction so please review and tell me how I did. Sorry if it's bad or for any grammar or punctuation errors I may have made. Also, I am sorry to fans of Spirit Albarn. Warning: contains rape and self-harm.**

Chapter 1: Betrayed

Maka stared at her door blankly. She heard the front door close but didn't call Soul's name. She didn't care who it was. She had locked the door the second she got home. She didn't want to be around anyone, not even Soul. She didn't want him asking her what was wrong.

"Maka!" Soul called his partner's name. She didn't answer. He ran up the stairs to her room. The door was locked. "Damn it!" he swore under his breath. "Maka! Open the door!" He said while pounding on the door. "Maka, answer me!"

She didn't. She just got up and pulled out her razor, holding it for a bit then sat back down on her bed. Soul kept calling her name but she didn't care. It was like she was deaf to the world and the only thing that mattered was the small sharp object in her hand and her arm. As she put the razor to her arm and pressed down, she heard Soul threaten to break the door down. She sighed and yelled, "Soul go away already! I don't want to talk to you. I don't feel good anyways." Well, the last part wasn't a lie, she thought to herself. She told him the truth.

"C'mon Maka I just wanna see if your ok. Please open the door?" Soul pleaded through the closed door.

"No Soul. Go away." Maka said coldly. She didn't want to be around anyone. Not after getting in an argument with Black*Star and Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul, and Tsubaki just sat there looking at her. Soul hadn't even defended her when Black*Star was making fun of her. She wasn't going to forgive him that easily, or anyone else for that matter.

Later that night, after Soul finally left her alone, Maka decided to go for a walk. Sure, it was late, but no one would give her a second glance anyway, as Black*Star had earlier pointed out smugly. She grabbed a coat and put it on. She was still wearing her school clothes; she hadn't bothered changing when she got home. She opened the door and stepped out in to the cool, refreshing air. As she got lost in thought, she ran into someone. She looked up and mumbled and apology when she realized it was her father, Spirit she ran into. She looked around and realized she was near her old house. How long had she been walking for anyways?

"Dad, what are you doing out this late? Wait a second, are you drunk?" He smelt of alcohol, bad, and was barely able to stand up much less walk. She took his arm and led him to his house as he slurred, "My Maka-chan! I haven't seen you in for EVER! How have you been? Papa has been worried about you!" he gushed. She rolled her eyes. "You saw me like five hours ago dad. And you REEK. You need a shower." She opened the door with the spare key that her dad had given her in case she ever wanted to come by and visit.

She flicked on the light, and her dad slurred, "If I need a shower so bad, take me into the bathroom and turn the water on for me." He said pouting. She figured it was a weird request but did it anyway. As she set him down on the edge of the bathtub, she turned to turn the water on and asked him if he wanted the water hot or cold. "Uhhh warm please sweety." As she was turned around, Spirit locked the bathroom door. Maka didn't realize it and when the water was warm she said, "Ok dad the water's set. I should be heading home now." Then she noticed a glint in her father's eye. She didn't recognize this look, and when he spoke she got shivers up her back. "Maka-chan, why don't you help your Papa undress?" She backed away from him. "Too late!" he snarled at her. He pulled her down with him. As she struggled trying to push him off, he grabbed her arms in one hand and snarled in her ear, "You aren't getting away from Papa that easily, little girl."

He put his free hand on her hip while still hovering over her; then he slid it up her shirt and then behind her back and unhooked her bra and moved his hands back to her stomach, sliding it up and rubbing her nipple. She gasped and struggled again, only to be back-handed. While she was recovering, he slid her shirt off. Holding her arms above her by her wrists again, Spirit smirked. Maka had given up on fighting and closed her eyes, wanting this to just be a bad dream. She wasn't so lucky. She felt his hand edging her underwear, and then slipping in. She felt his fingers in her, as he added one in so he had three fingers in her. Then he stopped all of a sudden. She stayed silent, not wanting to get hit again. She opened her eyes when she heard a zipper. Then she looked above him to find a clock above the doorway. She focused on that as he slipped inside her, making her cry out in pain and she knew she was bleeding now. His mouth was on hers now, forcing her mouth open. Maka didn't fight back. Spirit was pleased with this but also slightly annoyed. She stayed looking at the clock until it was over, ignoring his hands roaming around as best as she could and his taunts. Finally it was over and he fell asleep on top of her, not even bothering to pull out. It had taken him 15 minutes to stop moving inside her. She tried pushing him off, but to no avail. He was too heavy so she cried until she fell asleep.

 **Yes I end on a cliffhanger, but hey gotta keep people interested right? Sorry haha next chapter will be out soon after this since I have most of it typed already.**


	2. Chapter 2: Confused

Chapter 2: Confused

When she woke up, it was about 1 am and Spirit was now next to her, finally out of her. She got up and slipped her clothes back on quietly and left. She ran home, crying again. Soul was asleep but woke up when he heard her door slam shut. He rolled over and looked at the clock. It was 1:15 in the morning. He groaned and went back to sleep. Meanwhile, Maka sat against her door, crying hysterically. Getting her razor out again, she cut a little deeper than normal on her leg. She smiled crazily when she saw all of her blood coming out. She finally stopped and made them stop bleeding, and crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly; only to fall into nightmares. She awoke with a scream, making Soul jolt awake and fall out of his bed. He scrambled to get up and to the door, reaching Maka in a short time. She didn't look too good, Soul observed.

"What's wrong Maka?" he asked, sitting next to her on her bed and hugging her. She stiffened at his touch. Soul noticed and looked concerned. "Maka, where were you last night? I came in to say goodnight and no one was here but me." Maka started shaking, tears pouring down her cheeks. Soul let go so he could look a her better and she scooted to the other side of the bed, as far away from him as she could get.

Soul frowned when she did this, and his frown deepened when she didn't answer him. He asked her again and still got not answer, so he decided to make breakfast. "Oi, Maka whatcha want to eat?" "Nothing." She whispered. He looked concerned but turned and left with a shrug. When he did, Maka got up and locked her door so he couldn't come in again. Then her phone went off. She froze when she saw who the message was from.

Spirit: Maka I was wondering if you wanted to come over later for dinner. Love you –Papa

Maka: No thanks dad, I'm going to be busy.

Spirit: Oh ok let me know if you change your mind sweety.

Ha, as if that would happen, she thought to herself. The nerve of him, raping her, calling himself her dad, and inviting her over like nothing happened. Unless…..no way. Did he not remember what he put her through? Did he even remember anything from last night?

"Maka!" Soul called, jolting her out of her thoughts. "Oi, Maka open the door!" She closed her eyes and yelled, "Soul go away! I'm trying to fall back asleep because I don't feel good!" "What's wrong? Should I take you to a doctor?" he asked worriedly. "No, no that's not necessary! I just need some sleep!" she said quickly, not wanting to be around anyone. "You sure Maka?" "Ya Soul just be quiet so I can sleep ok?" "Ok, if you say so." Soul walked away from her door. He knew something wasn't right, he just didn't know what. But he would figure it out.

 **Sorry about the short chapter! Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Am I Beyond Helping?

Chapter 3: Am I Beyond Helping?

Soul: Dr. Stein I think you should come over and check up on Maka. She's acting really weird and I don't know why.

Stein: Weird how Soul?

Soul: She won't come out of her room. Her door is locked and she never locks it. She woke up screaming, and when I tried comforting her, she stiffened up and scoot away from me.

Stein: I suppose, but I don't know if I'll be of any help.

Soul: Great come in about half an hour. Thanks again Dr. Stein.

As Soul set his phone down, he was relieved that Stein had agreed to see Maka. He knew she wouldn't be as pleased though. Meanwhile, Maka had her 'handy' razor out again. She couldn't stop crying. Every time she blinked, she saw Spirit giving her a look filled with lust. As she continued dragging the razor over her legs, she heard the front door close, and she heard Soul talking to someone quietly. After a few minutes, she heard feet on the stairs and a knock on her door. Whoever it was tried the handle, and realized it was locked. But, said person came prepared, and picked the lock on the door with a bobby pin.

As the door swung open, Maka jumped back, startled, and let out a yelp of pain. She was still sore, and knew she had bruises and hickeys and blood all over her, messy hair, and besides all of this, she was only in her bra and underwear. She yanked the sheets up to cover what Soul and Stein had already seen. Dr. Stein turned around abruptly and asked Soul to wait outside. He complied, with a slight blush on his face, and confusion and worry in his eyes. As he left, Stein closed the door behind him and slowly walked towards Maka.

"Maka, what was all over your legs?" Stein inquired.

"Nothing." She was talking very quiet, Stein noticed. She scoot away from him as he sat on the edge of her bed. "Hmm…. would you prefer talking to Soul or perhaps your father about what's wrong?" Her eyes got wide, and he could see the panic on her face. "No, I'd rather not talk to anyone about what's wrong," she said stubbornly, trying to calm down. However, it was too late. Stein had noticed her panic so he decided to look at her soul. It was full of pain, betrayal, anger, and confusion. This made Stein very curious and concerned. Had Soul done something to her and not realized it? Was it her father making her upset?

"I'll be back, Maka I just have to check on something." Stein walked out her room and down the stairs where a very anxious-looking Soul was pacing. "How is she? Will she be ok? Did she say anything to you?" Stein just shook his head. "Soul, I have a question for you. Did anything happen between you and Maka yesterday that could have made her so upset?"

Soul thought for a moment. "Nothing that I can think of. I mean, yesterday, her and Black*Star got into an argument and she stormed off. But she wasn't this bad. Then again, she did sneak out last night, and didn't tell me where she had went off to. And-"

Stein cut him off. "She snuck out last night?" "Ya she was gone and didn't get back until like 1:15 this morning. I only know because she woke me up when she slammed her door." "Ok thanks Soul. I'll go ask her what happened last night."

As Stein walked back up the stairs, he had an after-thought and quickly called Maka's dad. 'Maybe he'll know something,' he thought. He walked into Maka's room, and saw she was lost in thought. He sighed and walked over to her slowly. "Maka, hey Maka! I need to borrow your phone for a bit okay?"

Stein had left his phone behind at his house in his hurry to see how she was doing. Maka nodded slowly and put her phone on the other side of the bed. He frowned at this. Why wouldn't she just hand it to him? He shrugged and picked it up. When he opened it, he noticed that she had a new message from her dad. His gaze flickered over to her then back to the phone. He opened the message and was instantly curious again.

Spirit: Maka honey what happened last night? My neighbor's said they saw you walk me home and then a couple hours later saw you running out.

Just then the phone got another message.

Spirit: Maka answer me

Spirit: You'll be sorry if you don't

Spirit: I'm coming over now. See you soon.

Stein looked at Maka again and said, "Your father seems to be eager to talk to you. He said he's on his way over." "What!?" Maka squeaked. She looked completely horrified. Stein felt her horror through her spirit. He figured that meant that whatever happened to make Maka like this had to do with her father. Just then, there was a loud knock at the door and yelling. "Go away Spirit your daughter is busy!" Soul yelled. "Like hell. Move punk I want to see my daughter."

"No."

"What was that you punk?"

"I said no. I'm. Not. Moving.

 **Chapter update soon. For I have to figure out where to go with this story now. Read and review please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Stein Cares?

**Chapter 4: Stein Cares?**

Maka was like a deer in the headlights, just waiting for the worst to happen. Stein ran down the stairs, and yelled, "Spirit! Stop being an idiot! Just leave already! She doesn't want to see you right now, and frankly, I don't blame her!" As Spirit stood in the doorway, dumbfounded by Stein's uncharacteristic explosion, Soul gaped for a second before turning back to Spirit and quietly asking him to leave. Spirit obliged, not wanting to infuriate Stein any more than he already had.

When Soul closed the door, he turned and looked at Stein, who was already on his way back up the stairs to Maka's room. "Did Spirit do something to her?" Soul inquired. "I can't answer that, Soul. For one, I don't know, and for two, that would break patient confidentiality rules. Soul nodded and let Stein continue to his meister's room.

"It's ok Maka, he's gone now," Stein said soothingly. As Maka started sobbing, Stein approached slowly and sat next to her on the bed, hugging her and reassuring her that everything would be ok. At first, she stiffened at his touch, but as she was assured Stein wouldn't hurt her, she relaxed slowly. They both lost track of time and they suddenly heard Soul on the stairs. When he pushed the door open, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Maka was actually LETTING Stein hold her. Then he saw Maka, covered in blood and bruises and what Soul assumed were hickeys. He could tell it wouldn't be best to mention anything so he kept his mouth shut and instead asked if they were hungry because he ordered pizza.

Stein waited for Maka to reply. She simply shook her head no, but Stein said, "Bring two slices up please. I don't think Maka wants to go downstairs." Soul nodded and eyed Stein's arm around Maka for a few more seconds then turned and left. Soul couldn't believe it. She wouldn't let him, who she had known longer, comfort her, but let the guy that she had been afraid of help her? It didn't make sense. But maybe Soul was just jealous and wouldn't admit it.

He brought up the slices a short while later, and saw that Maka was still in Stein's arms. He didn't like it. At all. He wanted Stein's hands OFF of her. Now. But he said nothing and simply put the plate with the two pizzas on the table by Maka's bed and walked back out, closing the door. Maka shakily took a slice, careful not to drop any of the toppings, when Stein handed her slice to her. As Stein observed her, he saw she had calmed down. Her soul was now nervous and scared. He figured he'd let her eat in peace and excused himself, saying he needed a drink. He asked Maka if she wanted anything and she slowly looked at him and whispered, "Water, please." He nodded and walked out, closing the door.

Instead of heading to the fridge, he went to a mirror hanging in the hallway. He breathed on it, and with his finger wrote '42-42-564'. As the death room appeared, he saw Lord Death and said, "Lord Death, I have a couple questions for you."

 **Sorry for another short chapter! R &R! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Conversation

**Chapter 5: The Conversations**

As Stein walked back up the stairs with a glass of water for Maka, he wondered how she would handle the news. He walked towards her and handed her the glass. He was happy when she actually took it from him. 'Making progress Maka. Keep it up.'

She forced a small smile and said, "Thank you Dr. Stein." He smiled back at her and sat next to her again. She made herself stay still, not wanting to hurt his feelings. And then he casually asked, "What did your dad do this time?" She stiffened, as memories came back to her in waves. "N-Nothing, w-why?" He was observant, she'd give him that. But that's all she would give him. No information. Nothing except nervous and frightened behavior when her father was mentioned. He dropped it, and told her the news calmly.

"Y-Your what now? Staying here? W-Why?"

"Lord Death wants me to monitor you to make sure you don't sneak out or harm yourself again until you are well enough to go back to school."

"B-But won't you have to leave so you can teach?"

"No, I got time off. Of course, Soul still has to attend school."

"But where will you sleep?" she protested.

"Soul has agreed to stay on the couch while I stay in his room, since it's closer to you."

Her heart stopped. He was staying here. In her's and Soul's house. In Soul's room. She knew he wasn't going to disagree with Lord Death but she wished he would have. It was bad enough having one guy in the house, much less two. She was outnumbered now. What if one of them tried something? She shook her head. Soul wouldn't do anything and neither would Dr. Stein…..right? She hoped so. Dr. Stein was still looking at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking when she looked up. Their eyes connected and he seemed to understand what she was worried about.

"Don't worry Maka I won't hurt you and neither will Soul. If anyone else tries anything I would be here in an instant ok? No one will hurt you while I'm around. Ever." Dr. Stein knew he sounded possessive of her, but didn't care. It was just because she was his student….right? As he came back out of his thoughts, he said, "Maka, I need to do a checkup on you to make sure there are no serious injuries, ok?" She looked fearful but scolded herself, saying 'he just said he would never hurt you. You have to trust someone. It might as well be him.' At that thought, she wondered if she should tell him what happened…. As Stein waited for an answer patiently, he saw her nod slowly.

"Ok let me get my bag so I can get all the things I need." He returned to her room soon after, and asked her to let the blanket she was still holding up to cover herself fall. She hesitated, then with shaky hands, slowly lowered it. Stein stayed strictly professional as he looked at her, then he slowly walked towards her, bag still in hand and crouched by her legs, where she had cut herself the most. He got disinfectant out and began cleaning her legs of the blood. She winced in pain, and then he noticed all the blood between her legs and a little bit of something white. He took a sample of the white stuff and slowly cleaned the blood, not wanting to scare her and make her think he had other intentions.

As he finished, she slowly said, "I think I can tell you what happened now." His eyes widened. Was she serious? She looked serious enough but Stein knew that she wouldn't be ready to tell it all, not yet anyway. He looked at her carefully and said, "Don't push yourself Maka. Tell me when your completely ready, ok?" She was about to protest, then thought better of it and bit her lip, nodding. "Ok." "Well, I'm going to go out for a bit. Maybe you should shower or something to keep yourself busy and I'll have Soul come check on you in a bit, ok?" She nodded again and he walked away, saying, "No locking the door again either." As he passed Soul, he told him what he told Maka and then left to Spirit's house.

It was late in the evening when Stein got to Spirit's house. He was about to knock, but saw the door was hanging off its hinges slightly and was opened just a crack. He opened it and stepped inside and called out for Spirit, who had just went out to visit Blaire at her job. Stein looked around, and when he heard no response headed to Spirit's bedroom. He opened it, and no one was there. He frowned and then noticed that there was a bit of blood on the bathroom door's handle. He took a sample of it and then opened the door. He wasn't prepared for what he saw. It looked like someone had been murdered in here. The tub was filled with water, and he could tell two people had been laying down in the blood. Dr. Stein took another sample of blood and found some white stuff mixed in with the blood. Just like Maka's leg. He finished taking samples and went to Soul's house as fast as he could without running like a maniac.

Spirit wouldn't have….would he? Was this why Maka didn't want her father mentioned around her? Or was it all just a sick coincidence? He would find out soon enough.

 **Yeah, I know. ending on a cliffhanger again. But I have uploaded 5 chapters today anyway. Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6: So Many Questions

**Chapter 6: So Many Questions**

As Dr. Stein checked in on Maka before he went into 'his' room, he saw that she was asleep and smiled a little. He closed the door quietly and took out the samples he had taken earlier. He had enough lab equipment with him to know if these samples matched. The blood samples matched, but one sample had someone else's blood in it. Dr. Stein frowned and moved on to the other two samples he had taken. They matched. The semen was most likely from the same person that the blood was.

Dr. Stein was asleep at his desk when Soul walked in to get some pajamas. He still wasn't all that thrilled that the doctor was staying here, in his room nonetheless. He saw the blood samples as he was walking out, then saw Stein's notes on the ground. When he read it, he couldn't believe it. Spirit…did _that_ to _her?_ His own daughter? No, that can't be, he thought. The guy was crazy but he loved Maka and never hurt her on purpose unless he was drunk.

Soul checked on Maka to see her tossing and turning in her bed. She was muttering but Soul couldn't make out what she was saying. All of a sudden, she jumped up, screaming her lungs out. Soul jumped and Stein woke up and ran towards Maka's room. He pushed passed Soul and knelt by Maka's bed, rubbing her back comfortingly and saying, "It's ok Maka, it was just a dream. No one's going to hurt you." He kept saying things to comfort her and she slowly started breathing normally again. Soul just stood there, eyes wide. What just happened?

Then Maka turned and hugged Dr. Stein and wept on his shoulder, while he rubbed her back. Soul was starting to get mad, and left before he did anything he'd regret. A while later, Maka had stopped crying and fell asleep, and Stein layed her back down in her bed and was about to leave when Maka murmured, "Stay with me. Please?" He was shocked but pulled up the chair that was by the desk she used to do her homework anyway. He put it next to her bed and sat down, and she whispered, "Thank…you… Stein…" and fell back asleep.

The next morning, Stein woke up to smell pancakes and sausage. He rubbed his eyes, stretched, and then looked over at Maka, who was beginning to stir in her bed. He smiled slightly then left quietly and went downstairs to see Soul stuffing his face. "Good morning Soul." "Mornin' " Soul said, mouth full of food. "I left you and Maka some on the table. "Thanks," Dr. Stein said. It felt weird for him to be staying with two of his students, but he shrugged and then he heard Maka slowly walking down the stairs. "Well good morning, sleeping beauty," Dr. Stein greeted her, smiling. She gave him a small smiled back. Soul was chocking on his food, and after recovering, started fuming. "Good morning Maka!" he said. He didn't like the fact that it seemed like Stein was closer to her than he was. She nodded at him and went to the table, looking at the food. "Who made breakfast?" "Soul did." "It smells good!"

Stein smiled. This was the most she had talked since he got here. He knew she was sincerely trying, and he admired her. Maka just hoped they couldn't see right through her to know that she was faking it. Soul was busy glaring at Stein. As Maka sat down, Soul passed by and put his plate in the sink. Stein watched him, sensing he was agitated, and checked his soul. He was…..jealous? Of what? What Soul getting the wrong idea about something? As Stein continued looking at him, Soul looked passed him at Maka. She was looking down, eating slowly. He noticed her arm, which had a few minor cuts. Maka self-harmed? Since when? Or had he just not been paying attention?

Maka fidgeted uneasily. Soul was staring at her. She looked up and saw the pain in his eyes. She looked back down, feeling guilty. Why wouldn't he stop staring at her though? Did she do something? Was there food on her face? Was she still only in a bra and underwear? Then she excused herself, having eaten most of her food anyway. Stein followed suit. Soul was getting really annoyed now. As Maka went to her room to clean up, Stein went to Soul's/ his room to read over his notes. So it was Spirit, huh?

Maka was definitely going to have worse trust issues now, mainly towards guys. He headed towards the bathroom to shower and remembered Spirit's bathroom. He shuddered. Just as he closed the bathroom door, Soul decided to go see Maka. He opened the door to see something he only found out Maka did today. She was cutting. There were multiple lines on each side now, bleeding enough to make Soul panic. Her eyes widened when she saw him. He rushed over to her, pulled off his shirt and wrapped the worse of the two arms with it. Then he took the razor from her and opened her window, throwing it out.

"What the hell Soul?" she said. "What the hell yourself Maka? Why were you cutting yourself? How long have you been doing this?" he demanded. Maka knew he was only concerned but couldn't help herself. "I was cutting because I FELT like it okay? And if you weren't so blind, you would know I've been cutting since I moved in with YOU!" she screamed at him. "Are you saying your cutting because of me?" he asked, his voice barely audible, the hurt in his eyes showing. "No, Soul. Look, I'm sorry ok? It's not because of you. It's because of….of…. my dad."

Then Soul walked over to her and hugged her tight. She let him, not pushing him away like he was afraid she would. Stein just stood in the doorway, towel wrapped around his waist. When they realized he was there, Maka blushed, and Soul became annoyed again. "Just making sure your ok Maka. I heard yelling. I'll help you clean up your arms when I'm dressed, ok?" "Ok Dr. Stein."

 **Might go back and re-write some parts of this story... didn't turn out quiet like I was hoping. Anyway, read and review please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares vs Reality

Chapter 7: Nightmares vs Reality

After Dr. Stein came back and cleaned her arms, Maka decided to get some sleep. She just hoped she didn't sleep for too long. She layed down and closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly.

The next time she opened her eyes, she was outside and it was late at night. She whirled around, hoping it wasn't this dream again. It was.

Her father was walking towards her, grinning wickedly. "Maka-chan, why don't you help papa home?" She shook her head and backed away, only to back into a wall. They were suddenly in Soul's place. Her father cornered her and whispered to her about punishing her. Then, he pulled his face back and it was no longer Spirit looking at her with lustfilled eyes. It was Stein. "Maka, why do you look so surprised? Didn't you see how you hurt me earlier today by getting so close to Soul? I'll get you back for that." She tried to scream, but he had his lips over hers in an instant. A tear fell down her cheek, and she started sobbing as his hands roamed around her body. She tried to wake herself up but couldn't. Then her father was there next to Stein too, whispering, "Foolish little girl. You should know not to trust any guys by now. We're all the same, aren't we?"

She cried even more, trying to get away, but to no avail. Finally she woke up in her bed, screaming her lungs out. She couldn't take it anymore. She hated these dreams. She didn't really like being awake either. Soul and Stein came into her room then, asking if she was ok. She lied and said she felt fine, but she just wanted them to leave. Or maybe she should leave. She decided to pack a bag and leave about an hour later, when she could hear Stein snoring. She took her razor, a couple books, a pocketknife, money, and some changes of clothes. She didn't leave a note, just opened her door and left.

 _Finally doing the right thing huh? They're better off without you. You're just a burden to them anyway._ She felt a tear fall as her demons started torturing her. She made it to the front door and slipped out silently. As she turned around, she wondered where she should go. She made it to the center of Death City as the rays of the morning sun started appearing. She hoped no one from school would see her, and that neither of the guys at home would come after her. She didn't want to be around them anymore. She kept walking straight not paying attention to where exactly she was going. Then she heard someone yell her name. She looked over her shoulder, and became a deer in the headlights. It was Spirit. And he was running towards her. She tried to run but she couldn't move.

"What are you doing out this early, Maka-chan? And why do you have a bag with you?"

She couldn't answer him, just felt her knees give out and tears streamed down her cheek as she tried to scoot away from him. He frowned, and walked closer to her. "S-Stay a-away from m-me!" she screamed at him. He walked closer. Suddenly they were in the alleyway. He grabbed her arm and made her stand up. "What's wrong Maka-chan?" he asked sarcastically. Her eyes widened as she realized he knew what he had done to her and didn't give a rat's ass that he traumatized his daughter so badly. He forced her against the wall and said, "You didn't tell anyone about our special night, did you?" _Special night? How sick are you? How was that special?_ He pressed against her when she didn't answer and she gasped, shaking her head and hoping he wouldn't rape her again. She wouldn't be able to survive a second time going through that. She'd rather die.

"Good. Now where were you going?"

"I-I don't know." She whispered. He laughed and said, "I think you were going to come back and live with papa." She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that she hadn't heard right. But she had. "Now Maka daring, no one is going to know where you are except me. Can't have you getting away like your mother did, now can we?" He pulled her by the arm through the backstreets leading to his house. He closed the door quickly and pulled her to his bedroom. He grabbed a pair of handcuffs so she couldn't get out and gagged her so she couldn't scream.

He grabbed her back to make sure there wasn't a cellphone or anything that could be tracked. He stuffed the money in his pockets and smirked when he saw the razor. "My daughter cuts, huh? Haha figures." He strode over to her and pulled the shorts that she was wearing down to see her legs. He traced over the scabs roughly and grinned. He had the razor hidden in one of his hands. "Maybe I'll hurt you so you don't have to." And with that, he put the razor on her leg, pressed down, and drug it across her leg. She tried to move but he was pining her legs down. "What's the matter Maka? Don't like it when someone else does it?" He laughed tried to focus on the blood coming out of her leg. Her eyes widened. He had cut too deep. Blood was pouring out of her wound and he went over the old ones, making them bleed too. She started to feel dizzy. Was he trying to kill her? Or did he just push down harder that he thought? Would he take her to the hospital or let her bleed to death?

Sorry I know I haven't updated in a while. I will try updating on Tuesdays or Thursdays once a week, but no promises. Anyway read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Where did Maka Go?**

Soul woke up on the couch to hear Stein yelling at him to get up. He groaned and looked at the clock. This was so not cool. The couch was making his back hurt, and he didn't have school today. Oh and it was 7 a.m. Then Stein walked over to him and pulled him off the couch. "You idiot didn't you hear me? I said Maka is gone! She didn't leave a note! And some of her clothes are missing! Now get the fuck up and help me find her!" Now Soul was awake. Where had Maka ran off to? Why'd she leave without telling them? What if her father found her. Then he froze. What if her father actually _had_ found her. What would he do to her? He sprung off the couch, slipped his shoes on and grabbed his jacket, then ran out the door. Dammit Maka! Where did you go?! Soul ran around, and he eventually made it to where she had been dragged away. He found one of her shoes, and his heart sank. He knew something was off. Something had happened to her. He grabbed his cellphone from his pocket and called Stein, who had went the opposite way. He answered on the second ring.

"Stein where are you?"

"By the school why? Did you find her?"

"No, not her. I found one of her shoes."

"Are you sure it's her's?"

Yes I'm sure it's her's. I lived with her long enough to know her shoes!"

"Ok, ok calm down. Where are you?"

" I'm in front of a liquor store by where Blair works. Hurry up!"

As he hung up, he looked around to see if he could find anything else. Then he found a phone. He opened it and went though the sent messages and contacts. No doubt about it. This was Spirit Albarn's phone. He had found his daughter. He drug her away. But to where? His house? Wasn't that a bit too obvious? Then again, the guy wasn't very smart. After going through those messages, he didn't blame her for throwing her phone at him. I mean seriously, the guy was a douche. About five minutes later, Stein showed up and Soul showed him what he had found. Stein thought for a second and then said, "I think we should pay Spirit a visit."

 **Short chapter! The next one will most likely make up for it. Anyway, will Maka be saved in the next chapter? You'll see. And vote whether you want this to be SoulxMaka or SteinxMaka. I will update once I have enough votes for one character. Right now its:**

 **SoulxMaka: 1 vote**

 **SteinxMaka: 1 vote**

 **Please read, review, and vote!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so the votes came to:**

 **SoulxMaka: 5**

 **SteinxMaka:4**

 **So it was close, and for those of you that voted for Stein, I may post an alternative chapter where it ends up being SteinxMaka, but for now read and enjoy. :)**

 **Chapter 9: Will She Make It?**

Maka:

She could barely keep her eyes open. Why was she here again? Oh yeah, her dad. Why was she fighting death though? Hadn't she wanted to die? No, she didn't want to die like this. Not without seeing Soul and Stein again. Her vision was blurry and her legs burned like hell. Speaking of hell, her father was still here. His hands were starting to roam. She should have known she couldn't die without him trying something on her. She didn't want this to be her last memory before she died. She didn't want this. Why couldn't he leave her alone for her last moments? Then she felt something inside her. He was raping her again. Her own father, was raping her for the second time, and besides that, he was now physically killing her, not just mentally. She tried to push him off, but she had lost too much blood. She was too weak.

 _You've always been weak. It took you until you're about to die to figure that out? You don't deserve to die happy. You deserve to die like this. No Soul, no Stein, no one to help you. You don't deserve to be saved anyway._ Her demons kept taunting her, but it wasn't enough to make her forget what was happening to her. Her eyes slipped closed as he pulled out. It was over now. She was finally going to die. She didn't want to, but she didn't have the strength to open her eyes, much less escape and get outside so someone could save her.

Soul:

He didn't know he could run so fast. He didn't want to waste time and go back to the house and get his bike. It would take too long. Stein had kept up though, and he was talking on the phone to the police _while_ running. They made it to Spirit's house and Stein kicked in the door, as they continued running up the stairs, towards Spirit's bedroom. He had a sinking feeling. He could smell blood, and since he could smell it so clearly there must have been a lot. What if something had happened to her? What if they were too late? Then Stein kicked in this door too, and they looked in the room, not believing what they were seeing. Spirit was raping his daughter again, but she was barely breathing. There was blood all over her legs and the bed. It made Soul feel sick, but he pushed it aside and let his anger control him. Was this going to be easy? No, not against a death scythe. Was he going to fight him anyway? You bet. That sick excuse of a father was going to regret ever hurting his Maka.

Stein:

I kicked in the door, completely unprepared for the scene in front of me. Maka was almost lifeless, and she was unconscious. She was bloody, and to top it all off, she was being violated by her father. Anger boiled up inside of him. That sick bastard was going to pay for doing this to Maka. She didn't deserve this. She was so sweet, and now she was almost dead. Stein and Soul rushed forward at the same time. It would be easier since it was two against one, but that one happened to be a death scythe. Sure, in practice battles when they were younger, Stein had usually won, but Spirit was unpredictable. Maybe he had had multiple personalities back then too.

 **Yes, I know, I left off before Maka was saved. But that will be in the next chapter. Anyway, just giving you guys a heads up too (You probably know if you read my other Soma 'The Last Night') but I will be going out of town for a while. In a few days, I'm going to Mississippi, then a couple days later, I'll be going to Denver to see my dad and brothers for the week of my birthday (the 24th). After that I have about a week and then I have band camp. I'll update next time I get a chance though, since I most likely won't be taking my laptop when I leave. Anyway, read and review please! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows I have for this story, especially since this is my first fanfic and it was just an idea I had and decided to share. :) Have a great rest of the day!**


	10. Chapter 10: Were We Too Late?

**I'm Nothing Without You**  
 **Chapter 10: Were We Too Late?**  
Stein rushed towards Spirit, kicking his legs to knock him off balance. Spirit just smirked and moved so he didn't fall and then rushed towards Soul.  
"You like what I did to your girlfriend punk? She looks a lot better now than she ever did." He was messing with him, trying to get him to lose him calm so he would be guaranteed to win.  
Soul snarled at him. That bastard did not just say that. That was his own daughter he was talking about. What the fuck was wrong with him? Soul could deal with him being a drunk and a useless father but how Maka looked now, he could not deal with. The black blood took over. He punched Spirit hard in the face, sending him flying. Stein rushed forward using soul force. Spirit got up and hit Stein in the stomach. Soul rushed over towards Spirit, hissing at Stein to get Maka and go; he could take care of this. Stein nodded and went to the bed. Maka was barely breathing. He looked at the wounds on her legs. Shit it was going to be risky to move her.  
Just then, Stein felt souls moving closer. The police! That's right, he had called them. Thank God he had. Soul was winning the fight with Spirit, barely. Only because of the black blood controlling him. Spirit was strong, that's for sure. But he was also an idiot. Just then the police kicked in the door. Soul was on Spirit, punching him in the face while Spirit smirked sadistically at him. Yup, Spirit was definitely crazy. People were now rushing into the room, trying to break up the fight between Soul and Spirit. They weren't very successful. Then people carrying a stretcher entered and saw Maka. One person turned around with a muffled sob. The rest tried to stay professional, but weren't having a lot of luck. After all, could you imagine their surprise to walking in on this? They never knew anything was wrong. No one did. Just Maka, Soul, and Stein. They got Maka's legs to stop bleeding and then lifted her gently onto the stretcher, trying to get her out of there as fast and careful as they could. The police had finally broken up the fight after they all jumped in. They weren't completely sure of who to arrest though. They worked with Spirit, and the call was for them to arrest him, but the kid he was fighting with looked pretty crazy at the moment. After all, the black blood was still controlling Soul. They put them both in handcuffs and escorted them out of the house, putting them in separate cars.  
Stein followed them out and then talked to one of the policemen that had pulled him to the side to ask him what had happened. He explained everything, and they let Soul out of the car and took off his handcuffs. By now, he had regained his composure. Somewhat. It was clear he had been crying a lot. He had taken some good hits too. His lip was bleeding, there were scratches on his cheeks, a cut on his forehead, and probably a number of other ones that were going unseen. Another policeman pulled Soul to the side, but he wasn't able to get through telling them what had happened before he broke down again. Stein had had a hard time holding back the tears himself. He cared about Maka, and telling these people that most likely thought they were lying what had happened wasn't very easy.  
The ambulance with Maka was already gone. Stein asked a policeman if he could take Soul and himself to the hospital. He complied, and got them there as fast as he could.

 **Finally the next chapter! Thank you guys for continuing to read and review, and for the follows and favorites. Never thought I'd go on to having double digits cuz I figured no one would really like this story. Also, let me know how many of you guys want an alternative chapter and such. This story is coming close to the end btw. Probably like 5 -8 more chapters at most. Anyway, hope you guys have a great day/night! Byee! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

I'm Nothing Without You

Stein

I insisted on being by her during the operation. Soul would have been there too but the cops weren't sure if they should arrest him for assaulting a police officer or if they should let him go. The black blood was no longer controlling him though. It took them a long time to finish stitching up her legs and arms. It took about an hour.

Maka was in a coma, the operation had worked, though the doctors hadn't expected it to. It was because of Stein. I had secretly operated on her a little before the police had arrived. I had done just enough to stop the majority of the bleeding. The cops were skeptical about his story though. But, how else would you explain the scene they had barged in to?

Soul

Maka had been in a coma for almost a week. I just got out a couple days ago. I haven't left her side since. I talked to her, begging her not to leave me here by myself. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I love her. She means everything to me. Life wouldn't be worth living without her. But, she might not want to be here anymore. If she is able to choose like the doctors say, then she might have had enough and figure life isn't worth it. I hope she decides to stay here with me though. I don't want to be all alone like I was before I met her.

Maka

I wish Soul would stop begging me to stay. I can't stand seeing his tear filled face, breaking down right in front of me. And I had no way of comforting him. No way to tell him it would be OK,that he'd be fine without me. I mean, would losing me even be a loss? Wouldn't it be better for everyone if I were to just leave? I don't want to upset Soul or Stein any more than I already have. I'm just a burden to them anyway.

Right now Soul is sitting besides me as usual, holding my hand, begging me for the millionth time to stay here with him. How can I when all I do is hurt him? I wanted to wake up and tell him to stop it, that I wasn't going to change my mind. But I couldn't. I had been trying to for the last couple of days, but I didn't know how. Maybe it was for the best that I don't wake up again.

So sorry it took me so long to update! I have been soo busy lately since I just started high school and I have band practice and a lot of family issues going on right now. I will try to update regularly like before, but no promises. Also sorry this chapter is sort of depressing but... Idk I have no excuse for that. This story will be coming to a close soon. And for the people that voted for Stein x Maka I swear I will try to post an alternative chapter it just might take a while. So... Yeah haha please review and tell me what you think of this story. Have a great day\ night!


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

 _Soul:_

The doctors said Maka wasn't getting any worse, but she wasn't getting better either. They said if she stayed in a coma for another week they would have to unplug the machines keeping her alive. Since Stein didn't have much money, he and Soul were already in debt to the hospital. _**Why? Why won't she just wake up?! I need her! If she dies, I'll die too. She's the only reason I haven't killed myself yet! I need you Maka! Wake up!**_

She had been in a coma for a week and a half. Soul wasn't by her side today. He couldn't stand to see her just lying there. He missed her voice, hell he even missed her hitting him with the book she always happened to be carrying. This time, Soul slept at his house. He hadn't been home except to get clean clothes after he got out of jail. When he woke up, it was 1:00 p.m. _Shit!_ He jumped up and put on a fresh shirt, then ran out to his motorcycle, keys in hand.

When he got there, he went straight to her room. The nurses knew him well enough to know he'd come today, no matter what. When he entered the room, he saw Maka lying there. Something was different this time though. Her face was normally smooth, but now it looked like she was in pain. Then he heard her mutter "Please...stop daddy! It hurts!...I don't like it!... Please...stop!"

Soul felt tears going down his face. He was glad she wasn't in a coma anymore, but she was already having a nightmare. Then he realized. She's not in a coma. He bolted out the door of Maka's room and yelled for a doctor. He ran back in and sat by her side, holding her hand in his. Tears were streaming down his face, and the doctor hurried in. He could hear Maka say something in her sleep. Soul gently touched her shoulder to wake her up.

Maka:

It was dark all around me. It had been for a while. Then Maka saw a dot of crimson red. Curiosity got the better of her, and she walked towards it. Too late she realized she walked herself into a nightmare. Then she felt someone touch her shoulder. She opened her eyes slightly, little by little, until she saw Soul's face inches from hers. His ruby eyes stared right into her emerald ones. Then she saw the doctor standing in the door, and remembered what happened. She pushed Soul back gently and looked down. He saved her. He stopped her dad. But he also saw how weak she was, especially compared to her dad. He saw her defenseless and broken. If it was anything me else she wouldn't care. But this was Soul. She hated looking weak near him.

Sorry about the late update! I finished this at school and decided to edit it for once but then my tablet broke. Anyway as I mentioned last time, my band was going to a competition and just wanted to let you know we got third place! Anyway please read and review and have a great rest of your day\night!


	13. Chapter 13: Take it All Away

Chapter 13: Take It All Away

 _I do not own Soul Eater. Warning: this chapter contains self-harm._

Maka was released from the hospital a few days after she finally woke up. She hadn't said a word to Soul. She wouldn't even meet his eyes. Every time he tried to grab her arm or hug her she seemed to jump out of her skin. He didn't know what to do. What had he done to make her hate him so bad? Why wouldn't she talk to him?

FInally, after she had been home for about a week, Soul went into her room. She wasn't there, but there was a notebook open on her desk. He picked it up and started reading it. He knew he shouldn't have but once he read the first line he was hooked.

Maka had went to take a shower over at Blair's apartment. Blair had offered to let Maka use her place whenever she needed some privacy when she had first moved in, so why not now? Blair was at work anyway so it didn't matter much anyway. While she was in the shower, she found an old habit calling out to her, saying " _I promise, I'll make it all go away…."_ She knew she had made some people promises that she wouldn't, but she couldn't help it. She had to. It had been forever considering how long she had been in a coma. She looked at her legs, her stomach, saw the scars she had from herself and her father. She saw how maybe if she had cut as deep as Spirit had, she could have avoided this. She wanted the scars to go away, even if it was just the ones _he_ had done. So she decided to make them her own. They were mostly healed anyway, so who cares right? As she put the blade down to her skin, she remembered what her "father" had done to her, and with every fresh cut, there was a little more blood, it was a little deeper. She cried as she tried to get her mind to shut up.

 _Slut. Whore. Worthless. Ugly. Fuck-up. Waste of space. Bimbo. Emo. Fat ass._

As Maka's mind continued to torture her, streams running from her eyes, blood dripping from her wrists, Soul finally knew why she wouldn't talk to him or look at him. He started trying to find her. He wouldn't lose her again.

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in forever but I hope you enjoy this chapter! I think this story is coming to close, so there's probably only going to be about 3 or 4 more chapters if that, but I will have an alternate ending and since everyone hates Spirit in this story, I may write a chapter about him in jail and what really made him do this. Let me know if you want a chapter about Spirit! Please review and have a good rest of your day/night!


End file.
